The Tail of Coralie (Rewrite)
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: Young Elizabeth Swann stumbled upon a young mermaid washed up on the beach of Port Royal. She convinces her father to take in the girl as her younger sister and she lives a life as a human for the next eight years. (Bad summary I know. Follows movies, OC/Norrington then Beckett/OC when the second movie events start)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, its plot or character. I only own my OC and my own added in plot/anything you don't recognize from the movie unless otherwise stated.**

 **A/N: This is a rewrite, hence the title. This entire fic is going to be in third person (as opposed to the old version which was in first person). I'm going to add as much detail and improve this story the best I can. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Twelve year old Elizabeth Swann walked down to the beach in her night gown. She often went out at night for a walk if she could get away from the house without been seen and if the moon provided enough light that she didn't need a lantern. Though, she always had to be back before her maid came in to check on her before bed. Elizabeth had been living in Port Royal for a little over a year and had gotten used to her new life there but liked to get lost in her dreams and fantasies while listening to the ocean.

Elizabeth was walked along an empty dock getting lost in her thoughts. She walked until she felt tired and started heading back. When she was walking back along the beach she noticed a figure lying on the sand, half in the water. She quickly made her way over and saw that the figure was a girl who looked close to her age. The girl was unconscious, lying on her stomach with her head turned towards Elizabeth. She had no clothes; her very long black hair went down to her mid-back and covered her face.

The water pulled away from her body to reveal a light, reddish, purple mermaid's tail. Elizabeth gasped and looked around the surrounding area quickly for anyone before looking back at the girl. She quickly moved closer, grabbed the girl under her arms and pulled her away from the water, onto the dry sand. As the girl's tail began to dry on the sand her tail seemed to melt away to show pale, skinny legs. Elizabeth reached down and moved the hair out of the girl's face. Suddenly the girl gasped as her vibrant green eyes flew open. She saw Elizabeth and immediately hissed as she pulled away. The girl went to flew into the water but when she found she couldn't move she looked down at her legs with wide eyes. She looked back at Elizabeth briefly before trying to get up and get away but her legs weren't strong enough so she fell to the sand.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" Elizabeth called before flinching at how loud she'd been. The girl eyed her suspiciously. "I swear. I won't hurt you." Elizabeth repeated, softer, giving her a gentle smile. The girl stared at her silently for a moment before she spoke.

"How can I know that?" She asked, her voice slightly trembling as she kept her eyes on Elizabeth.

"Because I wish to help you."

"Help me?" The girl's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"I've heard about mermaids. Stories." Elizabeth clarified quickly. "If anyone else were to have found you…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. The girl swallowed as she nodded.

"I would have been killed." Her voice came out just above a whisper.

"Exactly. So I pulled you away from the water and well…" she looked at the girl's legs. "That happened."

"This helps me in one way… but not in another." The girl stated." I cannot use _these_..." she huffed, looking down at her newly formed legs and awkwardly wiggled her toes.

"I can help you!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a grin. The girl frowned.

"I have nowhere to go. I do not even know how I got here... where is here?" The girl looked around the beach, out over the ocean then at a few buildings of the town.

"Port Royal. And you can come and live with me." The young Swann said excitedly.

"And… who are you?" The girl asked as she looked back at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Swann. What's your name?"

"I do not have one." she said as she shook her head slightly.

"Oh well… how old are you?" Elizabeth asked. The girl frowned and tilted her head. "Well… you only look a little younger than me." The girl looked down at herself then back to Elizabeth. "Would it be alright if I named you?" Elizabeth asked with a growing smile. The mermaid frowned, looking wary, but then nodded. "Alright, from now on your name is going to be-"

"Elizabeth!" Both girls looked to find Governor Swann, Elizabeth's maid, Lieutenant Norrington, as well as two other people in Navy uniforms approaching. The group rushed over to where Elizabeth was kneeling next to the mermaid whose body went ridged. "Elizabeth, what are you doing out here?" The Governor asked ignoring the other girl.

"Oh Miss Swann!" Her maid cried, putting a hand to her chest. The older woman looked close to hysteria since finding the young girl missing from her room, her hair was a mess and she looked close to tears.

"What are you doing out here so late? You had the whole house worried!" The Governor exclaimed putting a hand to his own chest. Elizabeth stood to face the group as the girl behind her curled up a bit.

"Father, I found this girl washed up on the beach. She has no memory; she doesn't even know her own name. I wish for her to live with us, I can take care of her. She can be like a little sister!" Everyone's eyes turned to the young girl who was clutching her legs to her chest, shaking quite visibly out of fear and the cold night air. The men looked away when they realized she was naked. Her long hair only covered so much. Norrington quickly took off his coat as he walked over to the girl who leaned away slightly; she resisted the instinctual urge to hiss at him as he crouched down and wrapped his coat around her. She gladly pulled it tighter around herself, closing her eyes at the inviting warmth. Norrington stood as the Governor spoke.

"Elizabeth, we cannot just take in some-" he gestured with his hand to the girl, pausing a moment with a deep frown "some girl without knowing who she is." The Governor argued with a disapproving frown.

"But father, she doesn't know who she is! She has nowhere to go!" Elizabeth pleaded. The Governor looked torn.

"Well, we can't just leave the poor girl..." he let out a sigh. "Fine, she can stay with us but she will be your responsibility." Elizabeth's face lit up. Governor Swann let out another sign. "Well, come along then." He turned to Norrington and his men. "I apologize for-"

"You were right to be concerned." Norrington said. "After all, it's not safe to go out after dark." He looked to Elizabeth who lowered her head slightly with a sheepish smile. "But, we're just glad everything is alright." The group turned to leave as Elizabeth held down a hand for the girl. Using one hand to hold Norrington's coat around her, she reached up and took Elizabeth's hand. She stood up, her legs shaking violently, and before she could even attempt to take a step forward her legs buckled causing her to hit the ground with a gasp.

"She can't walk." Elizabeth said, turning to her father and the others who had stopped upon hearing the girl's gasp. The girl looked down embarrassed. "I think she hurt her leg." Elizabeth added quickly. Norrington walked back to them and scooped up the girl into his arms. She looked up at him with wide eyes before lowering her head.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly as the group began to walk to the Governor's house.

"You're welcome." He responded.

* * *

Once inside Swann Manor, Norrington placed the girl down on a chair in the foyer while Elizabeth hurried upstairs; her maid followed after her. The girl went to take off Norrington's coat when he stopped her.

"You can return it another day." He said holding up a hand. She nodded and pulled it tighter around herself. Norrington turned to walk to the door but then stopped and looked back at the her. "Coralie." She looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked as Elizabeth rushed down the stairs with a blanket.

"It just came to me." he said, seeming rather surprised himself. "Coralie." He said simply before leaving the house.

"That's a great name." Elizabeth said as she wrapped the blanket around Coralie, making sure to wrap it around the top of her still wet head. The girl gave her a slight smile. "Don't you think so?"

"I do…" Coralie said with a slight nod.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **Sorry it's be FOREVER since I've updated. I'm getting back to writing while also working on YouTube stuff.**_

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy the rewrite more than the original**.

* * *

 _A week after washing up on the beach of Port Royal, Coralie let out a tired sigh as she stretched out her legs uncomfortably._

 _"I'll catch you if you fall, promise." Elizabeth said. Coralie frowned._

 _"You said that last time and I ended up on the floor." She said. Coralie sat in a chair across from Elizabeth who stood with her arms out._

 _"You need to keep practicing." Elizabeth insisted._

 _"My...feet hurt." Coralie grumbled as she glared down at them. She frowned as she moved her toes inside a pair of black shoes. Her feet were sore and stung with every step she took. She could barely put any weight on them anymore._

 _"I'm sure it'll stop." Elizabeth said with a sympathetic frown. "Sooner or later." She added, softer._

 _"Can I take these off now?" Coralie asked looking down at the shoes._

 _"Not yet. We've only got a little while longer before our lessons."_

 _"Today too?" Coralie asked as her eyes widened slightly._

 _"We have them every day." Elizabeth said with a nod. Coralie let her head fall forward with a quiet groan. "It's for the best."_

 _"If you say so." Coralie said with a slight sigh._

 _"Maybe tomorrow after our lessons we can go see Will." Elizabeth said, as her eyes lit up._

 _"Will?" Coralie asked. Elizabeth nodded._

 _"William Turner. The boy I told you about; the one we saved on the crossing from England." Elizabeth said with an excited smile._

 _"Oh." Coralie said with a nod._

 _"We'll take the carriage so you won't have to walk as far."_

 _"Elizabeth, I cannot even walk across the room." Coralie said as she crossed her arms, she tilted her head as she gave the older girl a look._

 _"You just need more practice."_

 _"We have practiced every day and every night for a week."_

 _"It's the only way you'll get better. We'll take a break tomorrow."_

 _"I thought we were going to see William tomorrow?" Coralie asked as her eyes narrowed. Elizabeth smiled._

 _"Exactly." she said causing Coralie to let out yet another sigh._

...

 _"Are you doing all right?" Elizabeth asked as she, Coralie and Elizabeth's maid – who had been the chosen chaperone for the girl's little trip to town – rode in the carriage the next morning._

 _"Considering the fact you needed to help me into the carriage." Coralie muttered as she looked out the window._

 _She didn't like Elizabeth having to help her with everything since she'd saved her. Sure Coralie was still getting used to having and using her legs but the older girl had been doting on her every day since. The first time Elizabeth's maid had prepared a bath for Coralie she insisted on helping the girl instead. Of course, that was because the woman couldn't be allowed to see the girl's tail; Coralie knew how to bathe herself, even if she'd never used soap before. She lived in the ocean; she normally had no need for soap._

 _Her hair had always been wet and when she woke the morning after Elizabeth saved her – besides being momentarily scared about being out of water – she'd found her hair had dried and was rather wavy and tangled. Elizabeth had been excited to brush Coralie's hair but the girl felt like she was being tortured with every pull of the brush._

 _Being about a year younger than Elizabeth, most of the older girl's clothes fit Coralie. Whatever dresses Elizabeth didn't like anymore, or had grown tired of wearing, were passed down to Coralie. However, there were only so many that she could pass down to her so the main purpose for their trip to town was to get Coralie's measurements and some new dresses made for her._

 _While Elizabeth had most of her dresses sent to the manor, delivered when ready, Coralie was only the Governor's ward. It wasn't that being the Governor's ward made her less important or treated less than Elizabeth but the tailor had enough on their plate and couldn't manage a trip to the manor for another few weeks. Coralie would manage with the dresses from Elizabeth until then._

 _After getting Coralie's measurements taken, Elizabeth brought Coralie along to the blacksmith where Will had been taken in while her maid did some of her own shopping. By the time the two girls arrived at the blacksmiths Coralie was limping and Elizabeth had to help her along. Elizabeth opened the door and helped Coralie inside. A clanking sound echoed throughout the room._

 _"Miss Swann?" The two saw the young boy in an apron, dirt on his face and arms, look up from the metal he had been hitting with a hammer. He smiled seeing the Governors' daughter but looked puzzled upon seeing Coralie. "You're the Governors' ward, correct?" he asked. Coralie nodded._

 _"This is Coralie." Elizabeth introduced her. Coralie frowned; she could've introduced herself. She took note of all the swords around._

 _"Who makes these?" she asked._

"Mr. Brown." William said. "But he's been teaching me how." He said motioning to the sword on the anvil in front of him. As if suddenly remembering he was supposed to be working he quickly grabbed the sword and stuck the blade in the fire behind him, once it was red hot he moved it back to the anvil and hit it a few more times. He smiled down at the blade; it wasn't the best work but William could see the improvement in this sword compared to his last. "What brings you into town?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the two girls, cleaning his hands on an old rag.

"New dresses for Coralie." Elizabeth said with a smile while the younger girl made an annoyed face. Will chuckled when he saw it.

"You don't want new dresses?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

"May I sit?" she asked. William looked surprised but nodded quickly and pulled over a chair for her. He went to grab a cloth to wipe off the dirt but Coralie sat down before he could. She kicked off her shoes and Elizabeth shook her head with a smile. "They hurt." Coralie said to her with a pout.

"No more shoes." Elizabeth said with a nod. "But you need to wear them to get back home." The younger girl continued to pout. She reached down and picked up the shoes before tossing them across the room. "Coralie!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a laugh. The younger girl looked at her innocently before smiling. William laughed as well.

"If your feet hurt that badly I can carry you." William offered. Coralie's eyes lit up but Elizabeth frowned. She opened her mouth to protest when the door opened. In walked Lieutenant Norrington and Will hurried to grab a small armful of swords Mr. Brown had finished sharpening earlier that morning.

"Miss Swann, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I wanted Coralie to meet Will." The girl said with an innocent smile. His eyes moved to the younger girl and she smiled slightly.

"Where is your chaperone?" Norrington asked as he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Coralie's feet really hurt, she can't walk anymore today and we've no way to get her back to the carriage." Elizabeth said pretending she hadn't heard the man's question. Norrington sighed with a slight frown and nodded.

"Have you regained any of your memories?" he asked as he walked to the girl. She was momentarily confused before she remembered she was supposed to have amnesia. Coralie shook her head with a small frown. "That is unfortunate." Norrington said before he scooped the girl into his arms. "I hope you remember soon." She gave him a smile.

"Shall I bring these to the barracks, sir?" Will asked.

"Yes, right away." The man said with a nod. He looked to Elizabeth who nodded and followed him out of the blacksmith's. It wasn't until the girls returned home that they realized Coralie's shoes were still at the blacksmith's.

...

Even as they grew older Coralie despised wearing shoes, whether it was fancy heels for a party or simple flats for around the house. She was always being told to put on shoes, being playfully scolded by Elizabeth most times and occasionally half-heartedly scolded by the Governor. Coralie would rather be barefoot and take off her shoes whenever possible; she would take them off under the table at meals or often say she couldn't find her shoes.

"Coralie, you are fourteen; you cannot continue to lose your shoes like a child." The Governor said with a sigh as a teenage Coralie stood in front of him rocking back and forth on her bare feet. Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from giggling. "I cannot continue to buy new ones if you're only going to lose them." He said shaking his head.

"Would it not be simpler for me to just not wear them?" she asked innocently. The older man let out another sigh as he put a hand on his forehead.

"Father has invited Captain Norrington over for dinner tomorrow night." Elizabeth said as she brushed Coralie's head.

"And?" The girl asked but Elizabeth had noticed her perk up a bit.

"If you would like, I can help you pick out a dress and do your hair for you."

"I'm quite capable of picking out my own dress."

"Don't you want to look nice?" Elizabeth asked with a growing smile.

"For what reason?" Coralie said, pretending she didn't know what the older girl was insinuating.

"Cora, _please_." Elizabeth said. "I've seen the way you look at him." She said nudging Coralie's shoulder.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Coralie said.

"Whatever you say. You know, you'll have to keep your shoes on." Elizabeth said and chuckled as the girl's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It's not like he is here to see me." Coralie muttered.

...

Coralie climbed up some vines and onto her balcony before opening the doors to her room.

"Where have you been all day?" Elizabeth asked as Coralie entered the room. She stood up from wear she'd be sitting on the bed. "There's dirt on your face, did you fall? Why are you coming in through the window? What are you wearing?"

"One question at a time, Elizabeth." Coralie said holding up her hands. "I did not fall. Well… I did but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked with a frown. "Why are you wearing trousers?"

"I was getting to that." Coralie said. "William has been giving me lessons…" she said as she walked to her vanity.

"Lessons?"

"Sword fighting lessons." Coralie mumbled.

"Sword-! Coralie!"

"Shhhh!"

"How long have you been sneaking out like this?"

"Only a month… or three." She said quietly. Elizabeth frowned and wasn't very good at hiding the jealous look on her face. "You know I do not see him that way." Coralie assured her as she walked over. "He is like a brother the way you are a sister to me."

"I didn't say anything." Elizabeth said turning her head away.

 _"How long have I known you?" Coralie asked. "I can see it on your face when you see him."_

 _"You're one to talk." Elizabeth said. Coralie gave the older girl a nudge and she nudged her back with a smile._

 _"But he does not see me that way." Coralie said her smile fading. "He barely pays any attention to me. You on the other hand…"_

 _"I don't seek his attention." Elizabeth said._

 _"I know." Coralie said. "But I am just the Governor's ward."_

 _"And he is just a blacksmith." Elizabeth said. They each let out a sigh._

* * *

 **Sorry this is short but I wanted to get it out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever I've been trying to add as much as I can before getting to the movie parts.**

* * *

The foyer of the Swann mansion was bustling with high class gentlemen and ladies there for Elizabeth's seventeenth birthday. The guests were mostly Naval Officers and their wives, including – but not limited to – the unmarried Captain Norrington and Officer Groves. There was no one that Elizabeth, or Coralie, had any interest in talking to.

Though the party was more for the Governor than his daughter she was required to stay and mingle with the adults. She was envious of Coralie who was able to slip away from the crowd and was outside looking up at the stars. Her shoes, yet again, missing as she leaned on a balcony railing. A cool breeze blew the loose strands of her hair out of her face and her dress to the side, revealing her bare feet.

"You'll catch a cold, Miss Coralie." Coralie turned her head before politely turning to face Officer Theodore Groves. "Especially with no shoes, though I'm not surprised." He added with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I cannot remember the last time you wore shoes." He noted with an amused tone.

"I do not mind the cold." Coralie said as she turned her gaze back to the stars. "The view is quite worth it." She turned and her gaze lowered to the ocean that, in the night, looked almost black. The waves were quiet and calm, lapping against the shore.

"Even so," Theodore said as he approached. "I cannot let you freeze whether you mind or not." He finished and a moment later Coralie felt him drape his coat over her shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile as she held it closed.

"Thank you." Coralie said. Theodore nodded with a kind smile.

"I don't supposed there's a way I can convince you to put your shoes back on?"

"I seem to have misplaced them." Coralie said with feigned-innocence and a slight frown on her face as if she were thinking of where they might be.

"Is that so?" Theodore said, his eyebrows raising in surprise while his tone said otherwise. "Would they happen to be that pair there?" he pointed down a few feet below to where Coralie had kicked off her shoes over the balcony.

"I do not see them." Coralie said, shaking her head, as she looked over the edge. Theodore chuckled.

"Miss Swann seems rather lonely inside, perhaps you should go back in where it's warm and keep her company." He suggested. Coralie nodded.

"Perhaps I should. It is her birthday after all." She said.

"Shall I fetch your shoes for you?" Theodore asked.

"No need." Coralie turned and started to walk back towards the glass doors. The older man chuckled and shook his head before following after her, getting the door for her like a gentleman. "Thank you." She said. As she stepped inside she slipped his coat off her shoulders. "And thank you again."

"Of course, Miss Coralie." He said with a smile. She returned the smile before heading over to where Elizabeth was standing beside her father. Theodore walked back outside and looked over the balcony. A few moments later, James Norrington walked out and raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend on the ground, reaching down through the bars of the balcony.

"What are you doing, Mister Groves?" he asked, amusement in his voice. Theodore looked up and chuckled.

"Ah, Miss Coralie has misplaced her shoes and I thought I would retrieve them for her."

"Again?" he didn't sound surprised. Theodore stood with the pair of heels in his hand.

"If I had to wear these all night I think I'd throw them over as well." Theodore said making his friend chuckle.

"Well, while it was very kind of you to get them back for her, I'm not sure she'll see it that way."

"Of course but it's one less pair the Governor has to replace." Theodore said with a smirk. He watched his friend for a moment. "She's grown into quite the young woman." He noted.

"That she has." James said with a nod, not thinking much of his friend's comment.

"Beautiful, some might say." Theodore continued.

"I suppose so." James said, as if he'd never thought about it before. "Are you going somewhere with this, Groves?"

"I was just thinking, it's not too long now before someone… sets their eyes on her." Theodore said before waiting for a response. James frowned slightly as he thought then began to smile.

"I'm sure if you were to speak with Governor Swann," James started with a knowing smirk but Theodore sighed with a slight shake of his head. He stopped, leaned to see around James and smiled. James turned and saw through the glass that the Governor was scolding Coralie for her lack of shoes. "Groves to save the day." James said as he motioned inside. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." Theodore said before heading back inside. James smiled, as he too went inside, and he watched his friend return the heels to the young girl. She was reluctant to put them back on but thanked Theodore nonetheless.

* * *

Coralie, dressed in a pair of borrowed trousers and a large white shirt, sat in a chair as Will finished hammering a sword; he stuck it in a bucket of water before putting it down.

"Almost finished." He told her as she let out a sigh.

"Oh, take your time." Coralie said as she stood. She walked up to the swords that were finished and picked one out before she began to practice by herself.

"Check your footing." Will said, without even looking over, as he started to sharpen the sword he was working on. Coralie looked down at her bare feet and changed her footing, glancing over at Will, before she continued to practice.

After a few minutes, Will finished the sword and placed it in one of the holding racks. He turned to Coralie who was still trying out swings and footwork. He cleared his throat as he grabbed another sword and Coralie turned and her sword met his. She grinned and the two began to practice together.

"So, Elizabeth's turned seventeen now, I-"

"I told her that you wished her well." Coralie said. Will smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Coralie."

"Of course, dear William." Coralie said with a teasing smirk. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly under the dirt on his face and he pretended not to hear the equally teasing tone in her voice.

"Captain Norrington was there, wasn't he?" Will asked, trying his own smirk but when Coralie's face fell he regretted it.

"Of course." She said, pretending to not be affected.

"Will there be another party for your birthday this year?" he asked, changing the subject as best he could.

"If Elizabeth insists like she always does." Coralie said with a smile. Will chuckled.

"And…"

"And I will sneak you a slice of cake like always." Coralie said giving him a smirk. The two laughed before they continued to practice their swordplay.

* * *

It was a few months later, after Elizabeth insisting like always, Governor Swann planned a smaller party for Coralie's birthday. It just so happened an acquaintance of his was coming to visit, and would be staying with them, so he was able to turn the party into a small dinner, which Coralie didn't mind since that meant less standing in shoes she probably wouldn't be wearing. Besides it was Elizabeth who wanted Coralie to have a party every year, Coralie didn't care if she didn't have one.

Elizabeth stood behind Coralie, who sat in front of the older girl's vanity mirror, as she finished the younger girl's hair.

"You looked beautiful, Cora." Elizabeth told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Coralie turned to her. "Do you think your father would let us be excused after dinner?"

"I do hope so. I'm not sure how many old stories I'll be able to take."

"Do you know who this friend of his is?"

"Someone from England most likely… he didn't tell me who it was." Elizabeth admitted. There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth's maid poked her head in.

"Miss, your father's guest has arrived and dinner will be served soon."

"Thank you." Elizabeth turned to Coralie. "Now-"

"I am wearing them." Coralie said, seemingly annoyed but she smiled up at the girl.

"As the guest of honor," Elizabeth motioned for Coralie to go first. Reluctantly, Coralie left the room and started down the stairs. The girls could already hear the Governor talking to someone. Coralie kept her eyes on the stairs as she made her way down and only looked up once she'd reached the bottom. She saw the man the Governor was talking to, a younger man than she'd expected, and found him to have been watching her decent. He, of course, had a white powder wig on and next to the Governor seemed rather short. As their eyes met his mouth fell open slightly but he quickly snapped out of it as the Governor introduced the girls to him.

"My daughter Elizabeth, and my ward Coralie. Girls, this is Cutler Beckett the Director of The East Indian Trading Company. He is only here for a couple of days so I hope you don't mind me mixing his visit with your birthday dinner, Coralie."

"Not at all." She said. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She did a small curtsy. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, surprising her.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said with a smile.

…

A gentle melody played as the four finished dinner, the Governor had hired a small group to play for Coralie's birthday. Elizabeth was about to ask if the two girls could be excused from the table when Cutler stood from his place across from Coralie.

"The music is so lovely, Miss Coralie, I wonder if you'd give me the honor of a dance?" he asked. Coralie blinked and looked to Elizabeth, who looked equally surprised but also happy, then to the Governor who was smiling before she looked back to Cutler.

"I-" Coralie was cut off as Elizabeth nudged her. "I would love to." She said giving him a smile. He stepped around the table to her side, where there was open space to dance, as Coralie stood. Cutler seemed momentarily confused as when she stood she was shorter than she'd been in the hall. He then noted a pair of heels under the table. "I do not dance well with shoes on." Coralie told him quietly so the governor wouldn't hear. Cutler smiled, he didn't mind as it made the two closer in height.

"I don't mind." He said. The two started to slow dance to the music as Elizabeth and her father watched with big smiles. "I'm sorry, I must speak my mind… your eyes are just… breathtaking." He admitted and smiled when he saw Coralie's face flush pink.

"Well, thank you."

"You act as though no one has ever told you that before."

"I do not believe anyone has. You are the first." She admitted.

"I find that hard to believe."

"I am flattered that you do."

"I wish I could stay in Port Royal longer, if only to stay in your company." He admitted quietly.

"You have only just met me today. I am sure you will forget me soon enough."

"How could I?" he asked as if it were unthinkable. "I don't think I'll ever forget those eyes." Coralie tried not to smile as she looked down. "I do hope our paths will cross again."

When he left Coralie was sure she would never see him again and that his words had only been formality; he was being polite as a guest, and it was her birthday after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So… I kinda drove myself insane by trying to figure out ages and all that stuff and where Beckett would be when the girls were 17 and if it would be possibly for him to know the governor to have come to visit (for business) and how old he would be and I've decided, I don't care how old they all are canonically and I don't care where anyone was, this is a fanfiction it doesn't have to follow canon to a T. Beckett and Norrington younger than in the movie. (James is now mid 30s and Beckett is now early 30s)**


End file.
